


After

by Evillen



Category: Blitz (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evillen/pseuds/Evillen





	After

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/239713) by [Evillen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evillen/pseuds/Evillen), [QDS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QDS/pseuds/QDS)



С Брентом легко. Брент постоянно ржет над ним и отпускает колкие, но уже совсем не обидные замечания. С ним легко, даже когда они долго и методично планируют убийство Блица, сидя на диване в квартире Нэша, почти соприкасаясь лбами, склонившись над планом здания. Они оба копы – поэтому им не составляет особого труда распланировать все так, чтобы их коллеги никогда не узнали, кто же избавил мир от этого подонка.   
\- Ты уверен? – Спрашивает Брент, глядя на него сквозь свой стакан с ирландским самогоном. Вещица та еще, действует покруче травы, при этом не вызывая головокружения и прочих неприятных последствий опьянения. Откуда Брент достал целую бутылку этой запрещенной дряни, Нэш предпочитает не знать. – Я могу пойти один.  
\- Уверен. – Отвечает Нэш, не задумываясь. – Во-первых, наш план подразумевает двоих участников, а во-вторых, я хочу видеть, как этот ублюдок сдохнет. – Портер не произносит вслух «в-третьих». «В-третьих, я беспокоюсь. В-третьих, я хочу контролировать ситуацию и знать, что ты не пострадаешь. В-третьих, если Блиц убьет тебя, я сопьюсь в этой долбанной пустой квартире».  
Нэш делает маленький глоток обжигающей горло жидкости и морщится. Брент фыркает, отбирает у него стакан и наливает его до краев.  
\- Тогда за это и вздрогнем. – Он выливает остатки из бутылки в свой стакан, и Нэш абсолютно не помнит, когда они успели столько выпить.  
\- До дна. – Брент чокается со стаканом Нэша, и часть самогона проливается на обивку дивана. Нэш качает головой, и Брент, заметив это, ржет, - Дезинфекция, чо!  
Выпить до дна у Нэша получается только со второго раза, он закашливается и ставит пустой стакан на столик.  
\- Споить меня хочешь, зараза, - хрипло жалуется Портер, взъерошивая волосы и стягивая надоевший галстук.  
\- Да-да, я дурно на тебя влияю, - Брент явно забавляется ситуацией, - плохому учу и все такое.   
\- Я тоже могу научить тебя плохому, - пьяно заявляет Нэш.   
\- Ну да, например чему? Кровать по утрам не заправлять? – Брент строит задумчивую физиономию, - Прости, это самое плохое, чему ты можешь меня научить, и это я уже умею.  
\- Самое плохое? – Эхом повторяет Портер, а потом обнимает Брента за шею и целует в губы, пытаясь вложить в поцелуй все свое мастерство. Сперва Брент не сопротивляется, позволяя Нэшу слюнявить себя, а потом легко отодвигает инспектора.   
\- Да, Нэш, я тебя недооценил. – Брент выглядит так, словно он еще не решил, что лучше – ударить Портера или пожалеть его. – Ты можешь научить меня плохому. А теперь проспись. Завтра нам предстоит вершить правосудие.  
Нэш вырубается почти сразу, свернувшись клубочком на диване, Брент накрывает его пледом, забирает пустые стаканы и идет ополаскивать их на кухню. Спать совершенно не хочется, думать о завтрашнем дне – тоже. Он чувствует нездоровый азарт, представляя, как завтра они наконец разнесут Блицу череп. «Мне пора в психушку».   
Ему было бы спокойнее, если бы он пошел один. Нэш - профессионал своего дела, отличный парень, несмотря на то, что педик… но он не убийца. А завтра колебаться будет нельзя.   
Брент усмехается, вспоминая пьяный неуклюжий поцелуй. «Был бы кто-то другой – врезал бы без раздумий. И не один раз». Но это же Нэш. У него губы мягкие, но настойчивые, и пальцы тонкие и сильные. «Твою мать, - обрывает себя Брент, обнаруживая, что он уже помыл стаканы и теперь сидит, выкуривая третью подряд сигарету и думая о Нэше, - блять, как баба какая-то».  
Он встает, кидает окурок в раковину и уходит в спальню, располагаясь на кровати Нэша, раз уж хозяин так любезно прикорнул на диване. Прежде, чем заснуть, Брент успевает заметить, какая огромная у Портера кровать, и какие мягкие черные простыни на ней.  
***  
Когда Нэш просыпается, квартира залита солнечным светом, во рту пересохло, а из кухни доносится запах свежезаваренного чая. Стоп. Нэш вскакивает с дивана, сбрасывая плед и, оказавшись на кухне, пытается убедить себя, что это не галлюцинация с похмелья: Брент сидит, потягивая кофе и глядя в телевизор, а на столе красуется френч-пресс с зеленым чаем и тарелка с тостами.  
\- Доброе утро, - Брент салютует ему чашкой, - заварил тебе твою гадость вегетарианскую.  
\- Доброе, - Нэш прислоняется к дверному косяку и спрашивает первое, что приходит в голову, - почему вегетарианскую?  
\- Ну я что, похож на того, кто в этом разбирается? Какая-то зеленая трава вместо кофе утром – это в любом случае извращение. Хотя, что с тебя взять…  
Нэш смотрит на него несколько секунд, а потом смеется.  
\- Брент, ты ископаемое. А я в душ.   
\- Чай остынет, - недовольно замечает Брент, - не ценишь ты мои усилия! А я, между прочим, в такую рань встал.  
Они оба фыркают.  
\- Зеленый чай лучше в холодном виде, - отвечает Портер, и собирается выйти из кухни, но замирает на пороге. – Извини за вчерашнее. Я думал, ты меня пришибешь.  
\- Извиняю. Вали уже в свой душ, чистюля.  
Нэш стоит под ледяным душем, пытаясь смыть с себя остатки похмелья и зарождающееся внизу живота теплое возбуждение. От воспоминаний о вчерашнем поцелуе становится стыдно. Вот идиот, «мастерство» показал! Да это чистое везение, что Брент не прикончил его на месте. Кстати, почему он этого не сделал? Может, он был не против? Может, если бы Нэш был чуть меньше пьян… «Ну нет», - Нэш решительно останавливает себя, пока не зашел в своих фантазиях слишком далеко. Фантазировать о своем партнере – не самое лучшее решение.  
Портер выходит из душа, вытирая полотенцем влажные волосы. Брента в квартире уже нет, зато на кровати лежит записка.  
«Уехал готовиться к похоронам. В душе за тобой не подглядывал. Кровать у тебя охрененная, буду теперь чаще в гости заглядывать. Приготовь на ужин пожрать, отмечать будем.   
Ps. Как видишь, я все-таки умею писать»  
Нэш улыбается и перечитывает записку несколько раз, прежде, чем убеждает себя, что в предложении про кровать нет никаких намеков. А потом идет готовить стейк, и старается не думать о предстоящем деле.  
***  
Он слышит за спиной шаги Барри и с трудом заставляет себя не оглядываться. Он доверяет Бренту вступить в игру вовремя. На крыше холодно, Нэш подходит к краю и замирает, услышав оклик Блица.  
Портер медленно поворачивается, глядя как на лице Барри появляется недоумение, гнев, ярость, а пистолет перемещается чуть выше, целясь в голову. Как раз в этот момент Брент ударяет Барри монтировкой по голове, оглушая. Нэш молчит, хотя ему хочется съязвить, что Брент чертовски вовремя, но сейчас это кажется неуместным. Нэшу не жалко Блица, и, возможно, он убил бы подонка своими руками, но стоять и смотреть как Брент избивает его до полусмерти, Нэш просто не может. Он поднимает выроненный Барри пистолет, проверяет наличие патронов и подходит к Бренту. Они переглядываются, и сержант протягивает руку. Нэш медлит несколько секунд, а потом отдает пистолет. Он не отворачивается, когда Брент стреляет.   
Он уже долго работает в полиции, но до сих пор не может осознать, как быстро человек умирает. Убийство планируют, готовятся к нему днями, неделями, а раскрывают еще дольше. Но сам момент смерти – он всегда неожиданный, даже если перед этим избивиать человека в течении нескольких минут.   
Нэш смотрит на растекающуюся по крыше кровь, и думает, что они поступили правильно. В кровь ударяет запоздалый адреналин, дыхание учащается, и Нэш смотрит на Брента.  
\- Хорошо, что он мне мозги не вышиб, - Портер не успевает закончить, потому что Брент толкает его к стене и целует. На этот раз поцелуй выходит совершенно другим. Жестким, соперничающим. Нэш стягивает с Брента куртку и забирается руками под свитер, пытаясь огладить так много кожи, как получится, хаотично скользит ладонями по спине и животу, цепляя пальцами пояс брюк, пытаясь справиться с ним. Брент тихо рычит и раздвигает ноги Нэша коленом, прижимаясь к нему пахом, расстегивает джинсы Портера и уверено охватывает рукой напряженный член. От наплыва ощущений Нэш дергает головой, ударяясь затылком о стену.  
\- Не расшиби череп. Будет обидно, после того, как я тебя от этого спас. – Выдыхает Брент, двигая рукой по члену Нэша. Тот стонет, и наконец справляется с ремнем на брюках сержанта, обводит большим пальцем покрасневшую головку, слыша, как учащается дыхание Брента и сбивается ритм движений. Это заводит его еще сильнее, Нэш одной рукой вцепляется в плечо Брента, а другой зажимает себе рот, чтобы не закричать, и кончает в руку Брента, который выглядит чертовски возбуждающе с испачканной в сперме рукой и стоящим членом. Нэш сползает по стене на колени, и берет его в рот, сперва медленно проводя языком по выступающим венам, очерчивая их, облизывает солоноватую головку, обхватывает ее губами, удовлетворенно отмечая, как напрягается все тело Брента. Сержант вцепляется в волосы Портера, задавая темп. Нэш не возражает, позволяя Бренту взять инициативу в свои руки… в буквальном смысле. Судя по резким, неритмичным движениям, Брент уже на грани, и Нэш слегка отстраняется, чтобы подхлестнуть его удовольствие, а потом сжимает губы плотнее. Брент сдавлено стонет «Блять, Нэш…» и смотрит, как Портер слизывает его сперму с губ. Это зрелище эротичнее всего, что он видел в своей гребанной жизни, и Брент отводит взгляд, помогая Нэшу подняться с колен.  
\- Нам нужно уходить, пока наружка не обнаружила отсутствие Вайса. – Нэш заправляет рубашку в брюки, и только по раскрасневшимся щекам и растрепанным волосам можно догадаться, чем он занимался минуту назад.   
\- Ты пожрать приготовил? – Брент закуривает сигарету и поднимает мешок с уликами. Он не чувствует неловкости, только странную легкость.  
\- Тебе лишь бы пожрать, - они подходят к лифту, и Нэш тихо смеется.  
\- Что ты ржешь? – Подозрительно интересуется Брент.  
\- Признай, когда ты писал мне в записке про кровать, это был грязный намек!  
\- Я тебе ща как намекну, - полуугрожающе заявляет Брент, притягивая Нэша к себе и собственнически целуя в губы, хозяйничая языком у него во рту.  
\- Ну намекни-намеки, - поддразнивает его Портер, легонько кусая за нижнюю губу.   
В квартире Нэша их ждет стейк, бутылка виски и кровать с черными простынями. И возмущенное ворчание Портера: «Ну сколько можно задымлять помещение! Ты хочешь, чтобы я тут или замерз или задохнулся! Нет, Брент, скотина, не смей тушить сигарету о стол! Кретин!»


End file.
